1. Field
This application relates to a converter, and more particularly, to a converter for modifying an output of a differential amplifier to reduce duty distortion of an output signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Input clock signals for semiconductor devices are often amplified and converted before being output for use in the semiconductor device. For example, two clock signals may be inputted into an amplification and conversion circuit such that the resulting output signal is a single clock signal having a larger voltage swing than the initial clock signals. In some of these systems, however, there exists a duty distortion in the output signal when the system transitions from the standby mode to the operating mode. The duty distortion may cause an initial delay when the system transitions from a standby mode to an operational mode.